The Night Before
by let'smakeitsomeday
Summary: the night before the wedding the bride isn't meant to see the groom right? so why is he outside her window


**going through my computer i found this old one, hope you like it**

* * *

><p>The normal rule of getting married was that the groom isn't supposed to see the bride the night before the wedding or see her in her wedding dress until the ceremony. That rule was ignored by Sasuke Uchiha as he walked across the rooftops to Sakura's house, the night before she would become Mrs Uchiha.<p>

"Sakura, Sakura can you hear me, get up and follow me" Sasuke whispered through the window

"Sasuke you shouldn't be here" Sakura whispered back from the window pulling the latch so it would open

"Get dressed and come on I want to show you something" Sasuke told her pulling her lips to his

* * *

><p>A couple of minuets later Sakura slipped out of the window and followed Sasuke across the rooftops to the old Uchiha compound<p>

"Sasuke why are we here?" Sakura whispered breaking the silence

"This is important to me Sakura, I want to show you where I grew up, where I lived and most importantly I want to introduce you to my mother" Sasuke told her turning round

"But Sasuke, she's dead" Sakura was now worried

"Yes, but she had a grave I want you to see it, I want the most important thing in my life now see what was the most important in my old life" Sasuke replied smirking

* * *

><p>They stayed there till the sun was coming up<p>

"We'd better head back" Sakura told the love of her life from the embrace he held her in. they were laying on the wooden planks where Sasuke had learned the fire ball jutsu

"Yeah the dope will probably start looking for me soon" Sasuke replied pulling her close as she started to shiver, standing up he then pulled her up as well and they set off back to Sakura's house, giving Sasuke a last kiss before she saw him later she slipped in only to find Ino sat on her bed

"Ino pig what are you doing here?" Sakura spluttered out

"Forehead, you should be seeing him the night before you're marring him you know" Ino replied

"Ino pig what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you get ready for the wedding" Ino told her standing up

"The weddings not until 3" Sakura said

"Yes we've got a lot to do now go have a wash" Ino told her pushing a towel into her arms and her out of the door

* * *

><p>Sakura walked down the isle on Kakashi's arm, she could see Naruto who couldn't he was wearing a bright orange robe to do the ceremony in, next to him stood Sasuke, he looked fantastic in black, before she realised it she was stood next to him smiling.<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen we are gathered her today to marry, Sasuke-Teme and Sakura, by me the best Hokage you've got, Naruto Uzumaki." Turning to look at Sasuke he smiled "Sasuke-Teme Uchiha, do you take Sakura Haruno to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, until death do you part?, because if you don't I'll hunt you down and kill you" Naruto asked beaming

"Yes I do" Sasuke replied glaring at Naruto

"And do you Sakura Haruno, to you take Sasuke-Teme Uchiha to be all I just said to him apart from the last bit?" Naruto asked turning to look at Sakura

"I do" Sakura told him

"If anyone has reason why they can't be married say it now" Naruto said turning to the crowd

"Go Sakura, let the fountain of youth over flow" Lee shouted from the crowd along with Guy Sensei

"That doesn't count, now by the fact I'm Hokage I marry you two, I want you to name the first born after me you may now kiss the bride. Believe it" Naruto beamed

Pulling Sakura close Sasuke planted his lips on hers sealing the promise. Carrying the new Mrs Uchiha out of the building Sasuke took her to the place where the party was going to be held

* * *

><p>The first speech was beginning when Sakura came back from the toilet, closely followed by Sasuke<p>

"I've put up with Sasuke-Teme for a long time and he put up with me, I did all the work, and Sakura is the sweetest girl I know apart from my Hinata, Neji stop glaring at me, well I just want to say good luck Sakura. And you have to name the first baby after me" Naruto said draining his drink sitting down next a blushing Hinata

Finally the day was over and Sasuke carried his new wife back to the Uchiha compound, they were going to live there and fill it with their family, carrying her through the door of his old house Sasuke realised how lucky he was he had come back to the village hidden in the leaves


End file.
